Friends Forever?
by Juuultje
Summary: TJ and the gang are in High School and have grown apart when Life happens. Can their friendship survive heartbreak, distance and chance? Mostly about Spinelli
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody,**

 **this will be my first fanfic. I hope you like it. English is my second language, so please correct my grammar if you notice some errors. Any other comments (and ideas) are welcome as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

After a long day of school, TJ could finally relax and play some videogames. He started his computer and checked the messages on his cell phone. A text from Mikey appeared on his screen. It was an invitation to his 17th birthday party next week. He answered Mikey with a short text, saying that he would be there. While opening his game, he wondered if the whole old gang would show up. He hadn't seen them a lot lately. Since they went to High School, they began to grow apart.

Mikey met some new friends at the drama club. TJ had seen him play and sing a few times and he thought Mikey was really good. Sometimes he joins Mikey, Gus and a few other guys during lunch. But other than that, they hardly speak to another.

Gus grew up. He is now a tall gangling boy. He doesn't look very strong, but thanks to his father's training program, he is. He usually hangs out with Mikey. They share most of their classes and they sit together at lunch with their other friends. He has been dating a girl named Bailey for almost two months now. She is cute, shy and very sweet. Just like Gus.

Gretchen skipped two years and does a lot of extra activities. She is considering going to a special school for geniuses like her. She is too busy for friends, although she already befriended a genius girl from her probably new school. They text and Skype all the time. Last time TJ talked to her was a few months back at Vince´s party. She told him all about her new friend, school and a project he didn't understand.

Vince and TJ shared a few classes and played both in the baseball team. They also saw each other regularly at parties, as they both associate with the same people. But they didn't hang out anymore as just two buddies. Vince was too busy with sports and girls. He has been dating the same girl on and off again for over the past year. Stacey, his girlfriend, is a cheerleader. She is kind and pretty hot, but a little spoiled. They mostly fight about Vince flirting with other girls, or Stacey flirting with other boys.

And then there is Spinelli.

First of all, most kids called Spinelli just Ash or Ashley. TJ was the only left to call her Spin. They never got together, although everyone expected they would all trough Middle School. But TJ never had the guts to ask her out, afraid to ruin their friendship. And Ashley, well she started to get more attention during freshman year. Manly because she started dressing a little less tomboyish. Instead she now wore clothes that emphasized her curves, but still looked rough. Most of the time she was dressed in a tight ripped jeans, sneakers and a top. She wore her hair down and she had dip dyed it multiple times with blue or pink dye.

After boys took interest in her, she started dating the wrong type of guys. Although Ash didn't really fight anymore, unless it was necessary, her boyfriends did. The first was a guy named Steve. He drank, smoked, skipped a lot of classes and was always looking for a fight. When the two of them fought, Ashley would often show up with bruises. This angered TJ, knowing that she easily could overpower him with the fighting skills she learned at kickboxing and taekwondo. But Spin just told TJ to back off; he had no right to interfere in her relationship. Steve got dumped and beat up the moment she saw him punch an innocent girl, instead of a tough guy who had it coming.

Then there was Eric. He was a quiet kid, who came to school to learn, not to socialize. He always looked sad and every few weeks he just disappeared for a few days. When he came back, he always looked even worse, covered in bruises and other wounds. It turned out the poor boy got beaten by his dad. Once when Ash came over to his place, she took a few hits to protect Eric's little sister. A few months later Eric and his sister moved in with their grandparents. Spin and Eric broke up, but remained friends. TJ asked about the break up once, Spinelli just said they never were in love, just close friends.

Thereafter she didn't date for a while. A few times she kissed a boy at a party, but nothing more than that, at least that was what TJ hoped. After her 16th birthday Ashley started acting strange towards TJ. A few weeks later she started dating a jerk called Dean. He cheated on her multiple times and then suddenly broke up with her, nobody really knew why. Dean just said that the sex wasn't good enough for him. That happened two months ago. TJ remembered feeling peevish she didn't tell him they broke off. He heard it during lunch when Ashley A. made fun of Spinelli. When he asked her about it she just ignored him. TJ had no idea why she was behaving so angry towards him.

TJ hoped Ash would come to Mikey's party. Maybe he could make amends with her. And maybe he could finally tell her how he felt, before it was too late. Before they both went to different colleges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey everybody,**

 **thanks for following my story. I hope you like this new chapter. Before I forget, I don't own Recess or the characters. Except for Stephanie I guess.**

 **As you can see, these past chapters are building up to a problem between TJ and Spin. I already had something planned but I'm not sure I still like it. So if you have a good idea, please tell me and maybe I rewrite my next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey Spin, wait up! You can get a ride with me if you want." TJ called after her, while she was walking towards the bus stop. Instead of responding, she just kept walking, even going faster than before. She hated this. She really missed him, but still couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Startled by the horn next to her, she looked up and saw TJ driving slowing to match her walking speed. "Come on, you are going to be late you know." He said looking at his watch. Ashley sighed, he was right. She had missed the last bus, after she got too caught up in her drawing. There were only twenty minutes left before school began, and the next bus would be there in ten minutes. But by bus, the drive lasted at least another twenty-five minutes. So she stopped walking and climbed in the car TJ got when he turned sixteen. It was old and rusty, but it got you from one destination to the other, so he was thrilled to receive such an enormous gift from his parents.

While driving them to school, TJ tried small talk with his friend. When she didn't respond to his questions, he sighed and asked: "Are you ever going to tell me why you have been ignoring me for the past few months?" She looked angry at him and TJ even thought he could see tears in her eyes, but was too caught up in watching the road to be sure. "Because you're a jerk" she finally said after a moment of silence. "And why is that?" TJ asked; glad to hear her voice again. She sighed before speaking in a sad voice: "You just are Teej, can we just let it go please?" He nodded and for the rest of the ride they both kept staring at the road. Soon TJ parked the car in front of the school. Before Ashley could climb out the car, TJ grabbed her wrist. "Hold on Spin. Look I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it was I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, then please tell me, because I miss you and I want to be friends again. Please." TJ rattled, looking miserable. She looked doubtful at him. "I don't know Teej," she responded, "I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm sorry. But thanks for the ride." And with that she was gone. Not wanting to talk to anybody, Ashley walked alone to class.

To everybody surprise Ash turned out to be a good student. She got in most of the honors classes and she excelled in art and English. So when in second period Mr. Mortey, her English teacher, asked Ash a question he was astound to find that she wasn't paying any attention to his class. When class was over he asked: "Ms. Ashley, could I please talk to you?" "Sure, what is it Mr. Mortey?" she answered. "For the past few months you have been acting strange. Is there something I can help you with?" "No sir, I'm alright. I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention, I was just thinking about stuff." "Hmm, well alright then. I will just give you a word of advice though: talk to someone about this stuff of yours. Although it pains me to say it, but not everything can be solved by reading a good book." Ashley smiled. Thank you sir, I will."

"Hey Stephanie, hold the door." A pretty girl with blond hair and big blue eyes turned around at the door. School just ended and she was on her way home. "Hey Ash, I'm glad you're smiling again. I missed you today." "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just a little grumpy. Teej gave me a ride to school today." The black-haired girl answered. "Wait, what?! You got into the same car as that jerk?" "I was running late." she mumbled as the girls walked to Stephanie's home. "Oh really?" Steph smiled, "So what happened? Did you make up? Did you make out?" she questioned in horror. Ashley laughed "No way, I'm not going down that road again." "Good, because I don't want to see you even more heartbroken. You know Ash, I know it's hard, but I think you should move. And no I don't mean you should date another jerk, but really move on." "I know, I know. But I just don't know how. I mean we were friends for as long as I can remember, best friends even. But then in one night everything changed. First it gets more serious between us and then he breaks my heart. And the worst part is that he can't even remember. It's just isn't like him to do such a thing. You know that. You loved him before he broke my heart." "Yeah, that's true. I don't know what happened to him that night. It's so strange. And asking him won't help. Ugh, stupid boy, why did he have to ruin everything? You know that's exactly why I like girls." "Really, you like girls because boys are idiots? As if every girl you dated were such princesses." Stephanie laughed at that and gave her friend a hug. "No, okay you're right. Maybe it has something to do with girls being way more fun." Ashley kissed her cheek and just said: "So what about we forget about this crap and watch a fun movie at your place?" "Yes, let's do that!" Steph cheered; happily her friend didn't look so sad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley woke up with mixed feelings. Today she would see her old friends again at Mikey's party. She always enjoyed seeing them. Even though they grew apart, when they saw each other it was just like old times. The only person she didn't want to see was TJ. She hadn't really spoken to him since her birthday five months ago, he had broken her heart that day. So every time he tried to contact her, she had ignored him or responded curtly. She knew he didn't understand, but she couldn't bring herself to explain it to him, or even to forget it just like he did.

As she was getting ready for school, she saw the photo's hanging above her bed. She sighed when she noticed that most of the pictures were turned, so she wouldn't have to face TJ every day. After staring at the flipped pictures for a minute, she took the frames of the wall and opened all of them. Carefully she took a photo out of a frame and saw a picture of the old gang. The photo was taken at the start of sixth grade by TJ's dad. In the back you could see Old Rusty and the gang was laughing happily. Ashley smiled watching this picture and decided to put them all back the right way. After hanging them all back at the wall she looked at them. Every last one of these photographs was a joyful reminder of the good times she had with her friends. And with TJ. She frowned looking at a picture of her and TJ they took at her last birthday. It was taken at the best moment in her life, only to have it crushed a few hours later. Her anger came as quickly as it went. No matter what he did that day, she missed him a lot. Maybe the time has come to start over, maybe he deserved a second chance. With that in mind she looked at her clock and was shocked at the time. Grabbing her stuff she quickly ran downstairs, hoping she wouldn't be late for school.

School went by quickly and soon Ashley and Stephanie were walking to the mall so Ash could find a birthday present. "So what does he like?" questioned Steph as they walked into a book store. "Well he likes to write poetry and dancing. And he is a great singer." "Well you could buy a poetry book, but he probably gets those a lot already. Oh I know what you should get!" she cheered excited. "What?" questioned Ash, looking skeptical. "You should buy him a blank note book and then draw something on every other page. He could write a poem to every picture." Ashley looked surprised and happy, but her face fell quickly. "That is a great idea, but I don't have time for that. The party is tonight. But I will remember it and give it next year." She promised.

They walked to the poetry isle and saw TJ and Vince both holding a book, looking at it questionably. This made Ash and Steph laugh, knowing that the boys didn't have a clue about poetry. They looked up and saw the girls. "Hey Ash, you know this stuff right? Could you help us out?" asked Vince. Ash looked at the boys and thought about this morning. She sighed and decided that this moment was as good as any to start over with the boy who haunted her dreams so often. "Sure, what did you guys find?" Ashley answered, surprising Steph and TJ. Vince and TJ both handed the books to Spin and she laughed and told the boys: "Vince, you are the one that needs this book" and she held up _Poetry for dummies_ , "and TJ, Edgar Allan Poe is to dark for Mikey, it's more my style." TJ blushed and replied: "That's why I picked it. You have good taste in poetry and I knew you like it." Ashley turned to look at Stephanie, who was doubtfully watching the boy who broke her best friends heart. When she noticed Ash looking at her she sighed and nodded, knowing that this was Ashley's way of asking if she should give TJ a second chance. In the meantime TJ and Vince shared a confused look as they watched the girls communicate. "It's sweet that you remember TJ" Spin answered, "and forget about poetry, I got a better idea." She then turned around and walked out of the store. Steph followed immediately and the boys caught up quickly.

Spin texted while walking to the theatre and stopped to look at the program. As she looked at the plays, she got a text back and smiled. "Mikey just texted me, saying it is okay if I bring a date. So with four people looking for a present, we can afford to buy two musical tickets for Mikey" Ashley announced happily. "That's a great idea Ash! Let me look, I love musicals" Stephanie said while gently pushing Ashley out of the way. "You have a date?" TJ tried to ask careless. Spin looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. She succeeded in holding her laugh and responded seriously: "I always have a date." And with that she left TJ confused and helped Stephanie pick a musical.

"So, I guess I am going to a party tonight?" Steph asked Ash after they picked _Snow White_ and said goodbye to the two boys. "Yes, Mikey was very excited to see you again. He really likes you." "Well hurry up, I need to get us both dressed" "I can dress myself you know?" "No, you can't. I maybe agree to give TJ a second chance as a friend. But he should know what he missed out on after breaking your heart." Steph responded, dragging Ashley to her house. Ash just smiled at her best friend and soon they were trying on different outfits.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just noticed something went wrong uploading this chapter, don't know what happened. But hopefully you like the real chapter :)**

TJ and Vince rang the doorbell. They were greeted by a very excited Mikey: "Hello, my wonderful friends. Please enter my home to celebrate the joy of life." "Hey Mikey, how are you man?" Vince replied, as he walked into the decorated house, "Long time, no talk." "Yeah Mikey, it's good to see you! Congrats to your 17th birthday." TJ added. Mikey beamed at the words of his old friends and led the two boys to the living room, were already people were seated.

Gus and Bailey sat together on the couch holding hands. On the other side of Gus sat Gretchen. She was talking about her newest project to the couple who had trouble to keep up. Standing next to the couch were three boys from the drama club who were performing a play of some sort. And finally there was a boy walking around with snacks who occasionally joined the conversation. TJ didn't recognize him as the boy approached them. "Hey guys, you want some mini-pizza's or veggie burgers?" "Veggie-burgers? No way, I'll take the pizza!" TJ responded with a look of horror on his face. The boy laughed and said: "You must be TJ, and you" he said as he turned to Vince, "must be Vincent." "Just call me Vince. But, who are you? I don't recognize you from school." Mikey was looking nervously to his old friends. He cleared his throat and started explaining.

"Well my dear friends, there is something I need to tell you." TJ and Vince looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Both just shrugged and looked expectantly to Mikey. Mikey took the boys hand and continued: "This is Nathaniel. He came to me after my performance three months ago at the theater. We started hanging out and know he has been my boyfriend for almost two months now." TJ looked from Nathaniel to Mikey and back in shock while Vince shook Nathaniel's hand and congratulated them. "You can call me Nathan if you like, Mikey is the only one who calls me Nathaniel." Nathan said grinning to the boys in front of them. Mikey looked worried at TJ who was still quiet. "TJ? Are you alright? Is there a problem?" "You.. you have a… a boyfriend?" TJ stammered, "No, no this can't be. Almost two months you said?" Mikey turned paler by the minute. He had known his friends for a long time, but they never really discussed issues like this as they were kids. Of all of his friends, he never expected TJ to have a problem with homosexuals. Holding the handing of Nathaniel tight he started to defend himself and his boyfriend: "Well yes TJ, I do have a boyfriend and we are together for almost two months know. If you don't agree with this, it will make me very sad, but it won't change my mind."

TJ looked at the couple in front of him and started laughing. When he finished, he noticed Mikey's face and started to ramble. "Change your mind? I would never do that. I just, how could I not have known about this? We are still friends right? You should have told me. No, I should have known. I'm sorry Mikey, I am a terrible friend. I should talk to you more. And not just to you, also to the rest of the group. I never see you guys anymore. Well maybe Vince, but…" While TJ was rambling on about being a bad friend, Mikey started smiling, happy his friends didn't mind he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Vince just looked at TJ and shook his head, not even bothering to make him stop. Nathan just looked astound and asked: "Does he always talk this much?" Vince shrugged and said: "Yeah, it happens sometimes." Then he turned to TJ and slapped him " Yo Teej, you okay man? You are talking nonsense again. Just congratulate them and shut up." TJ looked annoyed at Vince, but did as he was told. "Congrats you guys, sorry for rambling." "No problem TJ. I am just happy you understand." Mikey responded.

The boys all sat down and started talking to the rest of the guests. Soon the bell rang again and Mikey cheered "That must be Ashley!" and went to the door. TJ's good mood disappeared when he heard those words. Although he was looking forward to see Spin again, he didn't want to see her with a date. It didn't take long before Mikey came back followed by Spin and Steph. TJ's mouth nearly fell open when he saw the girl he had loved for so long. She was wearing a crop top that revealed her tanned shoulders and stomach, a tight black skirt, and black high heels. She wore a dark-red lipstick and her mascara brought out her eyes. Vince elbowed him lightly in the stomach, which brought him back to earth. Stephanie was waving them over so they could give their gift together. Mikey's eyes went wide when he opened the gift and he nearly crushed Spinelli when he hugged her. "Thank you so much, Ashley. Nathaniel and I will love it." Mikey said, after he put her back on the ground. "No problem, Mikey. I knew you would like it. And it's from the four of us, not just me." Spin answered. "I know Ashley, and I am all off you grateful. But only you could have picked this marvelous present." She just smiled widely.

The following hour everybody chatted and laughed with everybody. Stephanie freed Gus and Bailey from their conversation with Gretchen. They took the opportunity to talk to someone who wasn't hard to understand, in this case the guys from the drama club. Spinelli was talking to Nathan, while Mikey jumped at the chance to catch up with TJ and Vince. Mikey told them all about when he realized he was homosexual and how Nathan had asked him out. After a while TJ noticed Spinelli sitting alone, as Nathan was walking around with snacks while chatting with everybody. So when Vince started telling stories of him and Stacey, TJ stood up and went to sit next to Spin.

"Hey," TJ started, "are you enjoying yourself?" "Actually, I was." TJ didn't know how to respond, so he decided to with a simple "Oh". Spinelli just stared at him and TJ felt naked, as if she could see right through him. To fill up the awkward silence TJ asked the first question in his mind: "So were is your date? You got stood up by a boy again?" He soon regretted this. Spinelli reacted with an angry "No." "So where is he than?" "Not that it is any of your business, but she is right over there." Ashley replied while looking at Steph. TJ's mouth dropped for the second time that evening, all thanks to his Spin. "You and Steph are dating? I thought you were just friends." Spin shrugged. "We are, I wasn't serious when I said I had a date." TJ led out a relieved sigh. "Although," Spin continued, "sometimes I wonder if we are just friends. I mean we're so close, I guess you could see us as a couple. Well minus the sex." With an evil grin she added: "Maybe it's time to take our relationship to the next step." "Oh, you wish Ash. You couldn't handle me and you know it." TJ looked around in shock. Stephanie had been standing behind TJ without him knowing. "Oh, I could handle you just fine." Spinelli countered with pride. "Well alright then darling, lets go. TJ you can come, I think you would like the show." Steph said with mischief. "NO!" TJ yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody looked up. "What is wrong TJ?" Gus asked confused. Spinelli and Stephanie rolled on the ground laughing. "You should have seen your face Teej!" Ashley hiccupped. "You don't have to worry loverboy, I won't claim your little Spin." Stephanie said. She stopped laughing and continued more seriously: "Although I think you ruined your change to make her your little Spin, huh." She sighed and shook her heads. TJ heard her mumble "idiot" and then she helped Spin to her feet. " Come on girl, I think we need some fresh air." Spin followed Steph outside, avoiding TJ's gaze all the time.

"What was that all about?" Vince questioned. "Well, apparently TJ messed his chance with Ashley up. But I don't understand Mikey, I thought you said they were practically a couple, they just didn't admit it yet." Nathan said confused. "Well yes Nathaniel, that is indeed what I thought. It seems I am not the only one who has been holding information from us about his love-life." Mikey said accusingly to TJ. "What? I don't have a love-life." TJ exclaimed blushing. "Oh come on TJ, you and Ash have been a thing since sixth grade." Vince told the group. "Vince is right TJ. Although you guys never made it official, you have been treating each other as boy and girlfriend for a long time. No matter what you claim, sneaking in a girls room in the middle in the night to chat and watch a movie, is not normal friend behavior." Gretchen explained. "But, but..." TJ stuttered. "No, she has been dating other guys." "Oh TJ, do I really need to explain everything? Ashley is a tough girl, she doesn't like to show emotions other than anger. At first she used her fists to let out her frustration and confusion. But as she grew older she learned that she couldn't fix this with violence. So instead she looked for another kind of distraction: her previous boyfriends." The smart girl continued. "Why would she be frustrated and confused?" TJ asked. Gretchen let out another sigh and answered: "Because you never told her you also liked her. You have so many girls hanging around you, she assumed she is just one of them. Or worse, as she doesn't look like the other Ashley's or cheerleader who hang on your arms, she probably thought that she was 'one of the guys'."

TJ stayed silent, trying to understand what Gretchen had just told him. "Why didn't anyone tell me this? Are you even sure this is true?" TJ angry yelled. "We never told you, because we thought you knew. I mean everybody saw it." Gus answered quietly. "Yeah TJ, you are the only one she ever listened to when she got wild and threatening. You are also the only one who could touch without her getting angry. One time I put my arm around her and she almost broke it before she realized it was just me." Vince mentioned. Nathan laughed: "You're joking right. I know Ash is though, but a little girl like her, can't take a jock like you down. Right?" Vince let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't get on her bad side Nathan."

Outside Steph was apologizing to Ashley. "Hey, sorry for that. I think I crossed a line back there." "No, it's fine. He probably didn't get it anyway." "So, what is bothering you then?" "I want it to be normal between me and Teej again, you know. And I think that's gonna happen. But what then? Stay just friends? Nothing more? I don't know if I can do that. It is just so frustrating you know. He is so sweet, kind, handsome and funny. I should be happy to get a change with him. But he hurt me. He hurt me so bad Steph. I don't know what to do." Spin started sniffing, trying to hold back her tears. Steph hugged her and calmed her down. "Ssh, you guys will be fine. Just take it one step at a time okay?" "Okay." "Good. Now take your time and calm down. Then we will go back inside and party." Steph cheered.

Inside the house, everybody was still discussing the relationship between TJ and Spinelli, worrying what went wrong. "TJ I think it is time to tell her your feelings. Only then you will see your love blossom." "But Stephanie said I already missed my chance. I just don't get why." "I think Mikey is right TJ. If you tell Ashley you will see that the love is mutual. And if what Stephanie said is true, you at least tried and you can ask why you missed it." Gretchen mentioned. "Okay, okay. I will tell her okay? But not tonight. I gotta do this the right way. I need to think about this." Everybody agreed and went back to what they were doing before the discussion.

After a few minutes Stephanie returned with Ashley. TJ was shocked to see Spin had cried, but decided not to say anything about it. Soon he would fix everything. "So who is ready for a little karaoke?" Nathan asked. Mikey eagerly took the microphone. It didn't take long before everybody was singing their favorites songs and enjoying the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was doing her homework at her desk. A week had passed since Mikey's party and she was glad weekend came around. She was finishing up her homework for Monday and an essay for next week so she could fully enjoy the next two days. Tonight she would go to TJ. In the past week he had tried to make up for something he didn't remember and this morning when he gave her a limited edition of her favorite movie, she gave in. She had squealed and hugged him happily. Stephanie had looked at TJ with an impressed smile on her face. "If you hurt her again I will personally make your life miserable. Understand?" TJ had nodded and she had left him and Spin alone. "It sounds like Stephanie forgave you." "Yeah sounds like it. But what about you?" Spinelli just laughed. "I had forgiven you on Wednesday when you gave the drawing you made of me." "What? Why didn't you tell me?" "I am not allowed to make my own decisions when it comes to you Teej." He gave her a strange look, but then shook it off and asked: "You wanna hang out tonight to celebrate your forgiveness?" She grinned at the memory and finished up her homework.

Now she was standing in front of his house with the DVD in her hand. TJ had asked to wear something nice, because he had something special planned. So she decided to wear a black tight skirt with a loose red top. She also wore a long neckless TJ had given her once, it was a silver heart with a picture of them both in it. Curious what they were going to do tonight, she knocked on the door. TJ opened the door, he wore a dark jeans with a black blouse on top. He had his sleeves rolled up and looked, in Ashley's opinion, really hot. She blushed and walked into the house. TJ took her hand and led her to the dining room. Spinelli's mouth dropped. The whole room was led by candles, the table was decked for two and it smelled delicious. "What is this? What did you do?" Spin asked with her mouth still open from shock. TJ chuckled at the goofy face his friend made. "Well, there is something I want to tell. Actually I wanted to tell you this for years, but never really had the guts to do so." He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. But before he could tell her, she was mumbling something under her breath. "No, no, no." TJ looked confused. Why was she freaking out already? He didn't even say that he loved her. Spin was still shaking her head and mumbling "no". "What? What do you mean no?"

She stayed quiet for a minute. TJ saw that she was trying to relax herself, but failing miserably. "Teej, no. You can't tell me you love me." His eyes grew wide. "You know? But, but, I do. I want to tell you." "Np TJ please," Spin stuttered, "I just forgave you. I only just decided that because you are an amazing friend I should forgive you for being a horrible boyfriend. But you can't, you really can't expect me to be your girl, again." TJ looked like a fish on dry land, closing and opening his mouth. "What do you mean again? We never were a couple." Spinelli just looked more uncomfortable. She took his hand and walk to the couch and they both sat down. "Actually TJ, we were. For like six hours or something." "What? What are you talking about?" Spin looked him in the eyes and saw his desperation and confusion. She looked around. He had done all this for her. She shook her head. She meant what she said. She couldn't be his boyfriend again, it still hurt. "Spin?" Ashley looked back at TJ and sighed, she had to tell him. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. But, just don't interrupt okay? I don't really like thinking or talking about it." TJ nodded and stayed quiet, so Ash began.

"A few months ago, on my birthday, you came by early. I was home alone and nobody would show up for a few hours until the party started. You came through the window and sat down beside me on my bed where I was drawing. You told me had to tell me something, something important and you had wanted to tell me for years. You were very nervous, but also very sweet. You told me you loved me. And well I told you, I loved you too. Ahh no way Teej, you said you would let me finish." TJ closed his mouth again and gave a quick nod, so Spin went on with her story. "We kissed and it was kind of amazing. After that you gave me a ring. I am not sure if you remember buying that ring, but it was silver and on the ring there was Fight for love engraved. You told me, it was because I always did just that and it was something you loved about me. So after that we kissed some more and we just hang out. I asked you not to drink to much so you could help me keep an eye one everyone. You agreed. And then it all went wrong. We decided not to tell anyone about our relationship, yet. So nobody knew about us and well, you an-and Ashley and I." she sobbed. TJ reached out for her and hold her in an embrace. "What did I do Spin?" TJ asked after she calmed down a little. "I found you kissing Ashley A in my hallway. You were drunk, like really really drunk. So I sent you home and said we would talk about it in the morning. Next morning I came by and I found you in bed with Ashley A."


End file.
